1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eye covering, more particularly to an eye covering with a firm construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An eye covering may be used to perform optical correction, sun-shading, or eye protection. The conventional eye covering may be assembled without sufficient structure to withstand forces from various directions, causing the eye covering to fail to perform its intended function.